


Johnlock ficlet: praise kink

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bit of dirty talk, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: John is very impressed with Sherlock and tells him so very clearly.





	Johnlock ficlet: praise kink

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanart I saw on Tumblr a while ago which you can find here; http://swagtaters.tumblr.com/post/124665274668/praise-kink-at-its-finest
> 
> The art is so cute and fluffy, I just had to write something but then it got away with me and it turned a little sexy.... Hope you enjoy!

“She was having an affair with the chef.”

 

Sherlock turns to head out of the room when he hears John's soft voice behind him.

 

“Extraordinary.”

 

It makes him stop instantly, his heart skipping a beat but he snaps himself out of it. Shaking his head as he turns to face John again, only startling a little when he sees how close the man is.

 

“Easy. A child could have figured that out. The four credit cards were a dead give away.”

 

“Brilliant.”

 

John's eyes sparkle like the sea on a sunny day and it's hard for Sherlock to not look at them, trying to figure out all the shades of blue.

 

“Really John, it was ea-”

 

“Just magnificent Sherlock.”

 

John is standing closer now, his eyes bright and honest, his smile big and warm and Sherlock feels his heart beating a little faster, his neck getting warm as John keeps looking at him like he's some miracle, his hand on Sherlock's chest.

 

He knows what he does isn't normal and some people find it fascinating but John is the first person to really be amazed by him and say it. The first time Sherlock was sure he'd misheard, even asking John to repeat himself.

 

“That was brilliant.”

 

It had stopped his heart for a second, hearing the awe and honesty in John's voice as his eyes had gone from Sherlock to the crime scene behind them. Since then John had praised him more, mostly when other people weren't around but this was different. For one John normally only complimented him once and then moved on. And normally his hand wasn't on Sherlock's chest, feeling warm and heavy, making his skin tingle.

 

“J-John, your hand-”

 

“You're amazing.”

 

He feels out of breath as John leans forward, his other arm coming around Sherlock's shoulder, making them stand even closer and Sherlock is sure his cheeks are bright red by now. John is so close he can see the lines around his eyes and mouth, feel how warm and solid he is and he can't take his eyes of John's lips as the man's tongue comes out to lick them.

 

“S-surely such an easy deduction doesn't deserve such-”

 

He forgets what he wanted to say as John's hand on his torso starts to move up, John's other hand squeezing Sherlock's shoulder.

 

“Outstanding.”

 

John whispers as he moves closer again, their faces just inches away from each other and Sherlock feels his knees shake as John looks at him with a smoldering smile.

 

“Is- isn't that a bit of an exaggeration? I told you it was e-easy.”

 

He bites his lip as John shakes his head, licking his lips again and Sherlock feels sweat form on his body as John leans forward, standing on his tippy toes, his lips close to Sherlock's ear.

 

“You're so, so clever.”

 

Hot air reaches Sherlock's ear and he almost drops to the floor, John's arms instantly wrapping around his waist, keeping him in place.

 

“J-John. I. What are you- oh god!”

 

He moans as John's tongue traces the shell of his ear before John pulls away a little, his eyes wide and a fraction darker.

 

“My clever, clever darling. You're so extraordinary.”

 

John moves again and Sherlock is sure the world has turned upside down cause John's lips are on his, the softest of touches possible but Sherlock moans anyway, his face getting hotter as John lets out a growl, pulling Sherlock closer to him and adding more pressure to the kiss.

 

“John!”

 

He can't breathe, can't think as John's lips move over his throat, leaving hot and burning kisses on it. His head spins as he feels John press against him, feeling the start of John's erection and he sucks in a breath, hands coming up to John's shoulders to steady himself.

 

“My beautiful genius. You did so well today. It's amazing seeing you in your element Sherlock, the things it does to me. Can you feel that, the effect you have on me?”

 

He lets out a moan as John pushes against him, feeling the bulche against his leg and suddenly he's shaking all over, eyes falling closed as John licks and nips at his neck.

 

“Oh!”

 

It sounds obscenely loud in the room but John just grins, eyes wide and full of hunger, hands resting just above Sherlock's arse.

 

“Never stop being you, darling. Never stop being my clever boy.”

 

“John, I. God, please.”

 

His head falls back as John's hand grabs hold of his arse, pushing them together making John growl before claiming Sherlock's mouth again. One hand finds it's way in Sherlock's hair, pulling at the curls and Sherlock can't stop speaking.

 

“John, John please, oh please, please Sir. Oh god.”

John pulls harder, making Sherlock show his neck and John's tongue leaves a stripe on Sherlock's hot skin.

 

“Wonderful boy. You've been so amazing. What do you want?”

 

Sherlock grinds against John's leg, feeling too hot and embarrassed by it but John smiles, taking Sherlock's hand and walking to the bedroom.

 

“Use your words love. What do you want?”

 

“Anything, everything. _You_!”

 

John smiles, leading Sherlock to the bed and gently pushes him down. Sherlock looks up in a daze, not believing this is happening and he grabs John's hand, squeezing it hard, trying to focus, to think.

 

“Is this real?”

 

The knot in his throat makes it hard to speak, his stomach turning as he focuses on John's hand in his.

 

“Sherlock. Darling, look at me.” John uses a finger to tilt up Sherlock's chin, giving Sherlock a reassuring smile. The softness in John's eyes nearly makes him cry.

 

“I've been in love with you for so long my genius boy. I just didn't have the guts to say something.”

 

“What changed?”

 

Sherlock's throat feels raw, the words coming out only half as strong as he wants them to be but John hears him anyway, shrugging a shoulder as he brings his other hand up to Sherlock's forehead, stroking away some stray curls.

 

“I don't know. I just knew I couldn't go on without you knowing it. Even if you said no-”

 

“I would never have said no!”

 

Sherlock grabs hold of John's hand with both his own and John signs as he runs his hand down Sherlock's cheek, letting it rest on his shoulder.

 

“God, you have no idea how precious you are to me. I want you for myself, Sherlock. You need to know that. I'm bad at sharing.”

 

Sherlock feels his skin warm at the way John looks at him. There's always been a protective side to the man that flirts with possessiveness. It shouldn't turn Sherlock on so much but the idea of being John's, and only John's sounds like a dream come true.

 

“I'm not good at sharing either John.”

 

A smile breaks through on his face as he sees the understanding in John's eyes, closely followed by desire. Sherlock's body is suddenly on fire and he holds his breath as John leans over him, a fraction of predatory hunger in his eyes as he pushes Sherlock down on the bed.

 

“Good. Cause you're mine now. My extraordinary genius.”

 

“Yours. I'll always be yours.”

 

After that the world stops spinning as John strips Sherlock off his clothes, covering every inch of his skin with kisses, bites, and licks. It feels like floating, his body buzzing with need and want as John drives him to the edge a million times before finally letting him come, screaming out John's name as his release paints John's stomach.

 

“Gorgeous. Look how pretty you are Sherlock. All for me. God, you're amazing.”

 

John's hands roam over his body, eyes drinking him in and Sherlock feels how deep his blush is, feels it burning from his neck to the tip of his ears.

 

“Watch me. Watch me come because of you, pretty boy.”

 

Sherlock can't stop a moan as his eyes land on John's big cock, his hand working fast and precise.

 

“You're magnificent Sherlock, so smart, so amazing. Oh yeah, just like that, eyes on me darling.”

 

“John.”

 

“Yes, yes, say my name. Oh, baby, so smart, so brilliant, my brilliant genius.”

 

“John, John please.”

 

Sherlock reaches out and John moves, kissing him hard and needy, the movements on his dick going faster and more sloppy. Sherlock feels a drop of sweat fall on his body as John moves above him, close to the edge, eyes going closed in concentration and pleasure. He leans up, his mouth close to John's ear.

 

“John. Come for me, John. Let me feel you on my skin, mark me as yours. I'm yours, John.”

 

He flicks out his tongue, tracing the tip of John's ear and then John spills with a growl. Long strands of semen landing on his hands and Sherlock's belly.

 

_He's beautiful._

 

It's on loop in Sherlock's head as he takes in John, slumping down next to him, his face peaceful and relaxed as his breathing comes back to normal. When they look at each other Sherlock can't help but lean forward and kiss John again, making a needy sound as their tongues connect.

 

“You'll kill me, Sherlock, god, you're so sexy.”

 

“Not as sexy as you John.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Sherlock feels his heart swell inside of him, afraid it's going to burst him open. His eyes start to sting and tears form in the corner of his eyes. John's face goes from relaxed to concerned in second and Sherlock shakes his head, wiping the stray tears away.

 

“I. I l-love you too. J-John, I, I do. S-so much.”

 

“Oh darling, come here.”

 

John pulls Sherlock closer, kissing his forehead.

 

“Will you stay? I mean, here.”

 

Sherlock gestured to the bed and John smiles down at him.

 

“Of course I will. I'm yours, Sherlock. I won't leave.”

 

“Good.”

 

Another kiss before John pulls off, gesturing to their bodies as Sherlock is ready to protest.

 

“Time for a shower love, it's going to be sticky and uncomfortable very soon.”

 

After their shower, where John takes the time to soap up and clean Sherlock's body, they're curled into each other's arms, falling asleep with a smile on their faces.

 

 

 


End file.
